deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs Pulseman
Pikachu vs Pulseman is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Nintendo vs Sega! Will the inspired beat the inspiring? Forgotten must face the memorable! These 2 electrical heroes of gaming must now fight! This will be a shocking battle in the end! Interlude Wiz: Last time, Pikachu went up against Blanka. Boomstick: However, Pikachu couldn't keep his head straight. Wiz: Now, we're putting him up against a more suitable foe. Another master of lightning... Boomstick: Pulseman, Sega's Shocking Savior. Wiz: This will NOT be Ash's Pikachu, instead it will be a Level 60 wild Pikachu. Why level 60? Cause 100 woul be OP. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Pikachu Wiz: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: Even though Pikachu is a tiny yellow rodent, he is the mascot of Pokemon. Why, excactly? Wiz: Pikachu is considered the cutest Pocket Monster of Gen 1 and 2, but sometimes is outclassed in cuteness by Pichu, his pre-evolved form. Boomstick: The little guy is known for his speed, and special attack. Wiz: His weakest stats are his defensive ones, as he is sometimes known as the "Fragile Battery". Boomstick: Wait, "Battery"? Wiz: Ugh.... Pikachu can absorb electricity with his cheeks, then zap it back out. Boomstick: But if he absorbs to much, Pikachu could become....a potential killing machine. Wiz: Pikachu's eyes glow red, and he is not afraid to murder humans. Boomstick: But enough of that, Pikachu nows the speedy quick attack. Wiz: Pikachu's signature move, well, kinda, is Thunderbolt, where he sends a large bolt of electricity out of his body. Boomstick: An upgraded version is Thunder. Just bigger Thunderbolt. And everyone's favourite spam move in Smash. Wiz: Next, Pikachu's Electro Ball shoots a giant ball of electricity from his tail, being more powerful the faster his foe is. Boomstick: Double Team lets him create clones of himself, and Thunderwave paralyzes enemies. Ooh.... I know what I would- Wiz: Spark lets him become a living ball of lightning. Boomstick: My personal favourite, Wild Charge. The move speaks for it's self. Wiz: Slam also speaks for itself. And Pikachu's strongest move....Volt Tackle. Boomstick: Which surrounds him in electric veil and sends himself slamming into his foe. Too bad about the recoil... Wiz: Discharge lets him release all built up electricity and send it out as an attack. Boomstick: And Feint lets him go past any defenses. Ohohoho! Wiz: Enough, Boomstick. Pikachu, though tiny and fragile, but truly deserves to be the mascot of Pokemon. Pikachu rams into a foe with Volt Tackle. Pulseman Wiz: Pulseman is a human/C-Life hybrid. Boomstick: So does that mean all of them have a fin on their helmet? Wiz: Pulseman was created by Dr. Yoshiyama. Then the doctor turned evil after transporting himself to the digital world. Boomstick: How in the hell? Wiz: Anyway, Pulseman went out to stop him! However, as we are putting him against Pikachu, you would expect him to have some impressive electric skills. Boomstick: And he does! The Pulse Punch lets him generate electricity in his fist, and the Pulse Kick does the same thing except with his foot. Wiz: The Pulse Wave lets him blast a large ray of electricity, in the form of a shockwave. Boomstick: Pulseman can increase his electricity power by running very fast. That's static electricity, right Wiz? Wiz: Probably. Pulseman is an incredible jumper and extremely fast. His jumping skill can rival Mario, and his speed can probably go up to just before Mach 1. Boomstick: And combining his bounciness with his electricity, the inspiration behind Pikachu's Volt Tackle, the Voltecer! Wiz: Becoming a bouncing electrical sphere, this electrecutes anything he touches. However, it is unpredictable and a reckless move. Boomstick: Also if it hits a hard surface, bye bye Volteccer. Wiz: And Pulseman might as well have been given the durability of a fly. Boomstick: Yeah, 3 strikes and you're out! Like Baby Boomstick's Junior League. Wiz: However, it is hard for Pulseman not to move, being very fidgity. So it is hard to get a hit on him. Boomstick: This guy is Gamefreak's original shocker. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! ---- Pikachu is walking peacefully just out of Viridian City, having a good day, eating berries. It was a lovely day in the Pokemon World. Until a portal showed up. Pikachu jumped back, and electricity started coursing through his cheeks. Pulseman jumped out of the portal. He was told that this world had many evil creatures, and he wanted to stop it. He saw an yellow rat glaring at him when he jumped out, and laughed at the puny opponent. He generated electricity through his fist. Pikachu: Pika Chu Pika Pika! (Get ready to fight, Helmet Man!) Pulseman: Get ready to fight, RAT! This'll be easy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vw769tBkaU FIGHT! Pikachu sprang into action, jumping onto Pulseman, and started electrocuting him. Pulseman didn't take major damage, and punched Pikachu off. Pulseman dashed at Pikachu and delivered some Pulse Punches before Pikachu used his tail to smack him away. Pikachu charged up, then shot a Thunderbolt at Pulseman. The hero was shocked for a long time, then the attack stopped, but was knocked away by a Quick Attack. Pikachu then ran at Pulseman again, and slammed him with Slam. Pulseman Battery: Mid, Yellow Pulseman got angry, and started kicking and punching the electric rodent, until finishing with a Pulse Wave. Pikachu struggled to stand up, and started being jumped on. Pikachu had enough, and used Spark, getting Pulseman off. Pulseman skidded back, and dashed at Pikachu. The rodent charged as well, and used Thunder. Pulseman dodged with his speed, and uppercut Pikachu. He then used Pulse Wave, which caused a lot of damage for the mouse. Pulseman jumped high up, and smashed Pikachu down. The mouse was severely hurt, but wasn't giving up that easily. Pikachu sent a couple electro balls at Pulseman, each doing moderate damage. Pulseman and Pikachu were ready to destroy each other. Pikachu's tail glowed Yellow, preparing another Electro Ball. Pulseman's fist glowed blue, preparing a Pulse Punch. The ran at each other, full speed. Pikachu wasn't going to fire. He was going to hit him with his powered up tail. The collided, and Pikachu yelled out in pain, as did Pulseman. They were pretty evenly matched, but still, ouch. Pikachu spammed Quick Attack, but Pulseman caught him on the 5th one, and started kicking him, then finished the attack with a Pulse Kick. Pikachu used Thunder again, this time hitting the C-Life hybrid full on. Pikachu started doing an assault of Slams, Quick Attacks and when Pulseman tried blocking, used Feint. Pikachu then backed up, and smashed into Pulseman with Wild Charge. Pulseman Battery: Low, Red Pikachu cried in pain, Wild Charge's recoil kicking in. Pulseman took his chance and used Pulse Wave. Pulseman spammed the attack, Pikachu screaming in pain, then Pulseman ran at the mouse with all his speed and- ZAP! Pulseman had used the Volteccer, and was now bouncing with Pikachu in front of the attack into everything. Trees, rocks, Gravelers, and Pikachu was taking all the damage. Pulseman eventually was tired out, and the attack wore off. Pikachu was furious, and was now surrounded in electricity. He used Thunder with all his power, Pulseman being sent back. Pikachu started using it again and again, until he ended it with a Wild Charge. Pulseman managed to block the attacks a bit, but was in a lot of pain. Pikachu was now in pain again, but was interrupted by a heavy fist to the stomach, then to the guts with a foot, then the face with a Pulse Wave. Pulseman started punching him into the ground, and didn't stop until Pikachu had a nose bleed and 2 black eyes. Pulseman walked away, thinking the fight was over. Man, they are dumb when it comes to these things, huh? Pikachu got up, slowly, but surely. Pulseman turned around. He jumped back, and was surrounded in lightning, as was Pikachu. Volteccer vs Volt Tackle time, the moment you have been waiting for. Pikachu and Pulseman were taking their time, charging their attacks as much as they could. Then, they charged. They were so fast, and surrounded in yellow/blue, you couldn't recognize them. Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA! (GET READY FOR YOUR DEFEAT!) Pulseman: TIME TO END THIS!!!!! They were now colliding, head on. Neither showing signs of stopping, looking like it would take forever. Pikachu was in pain from the recoil, making it seem like he would stop, but no. Pikachu would stay strong. Pulseman grinned, as he knew his opponent couldn't keep up any longer. Pulseman began generating all his power into this attack. Pikachu would soon be gone. Or, the mouse would have been if it hadn't have been for one thing. Suddenly, Pulseman's attack stopped. He couldn't move. It was...paralyzation. Or in other words... Static. Pikachu now was taking over, and Pulseman started screaming in pain. They were going back, and back, and back, until Pikachu slammed the cyborg into a tree. Pikachu stopped the attack. Pulseman's eyes were black, and he was nearly lifeless. Pikachu stepped back, then put up his fingers into a peace sign. Pikachu: Pika-Pikaaa! (I win! I win!) Pulseman Battery: Offline, Black KO! Pikachu charges up one more attack and Thunderbolts Pulseman's head to nothing, killing him completely. Pikachu yawns, and goes back to his home of a large tree. Results Wiz: Forget Link vs Cloud, that was our closest. Boomstick: Well, at least Mario doesn't have to worry about being out jumped. Wiz: Pulseman had speed, but even the Fragile Battery had better defense then him. Boomstick: Not to mention the whole 3 strikes and you're out thing was pretty much a guaranteed loss. Wiz: Pikachu's Volt Tackle is stronger, Pikachu has a wider moveset, and the mouse's ability static had to kick in eventually. Boomstick: Pulseman just didn't react fast enough. Because he couldn't. Wiz: The winner is Pikachu. Aftermath Bomberman is blown up out of a hole, after Dig Dug vs Bomberman, and rubs his bottom. He looks at the remains of a Rooey. He takes out a flower from the ground and puts it on top of the dead body. He sheds a tear, but is then bit in the butt, and looks around, glaring. He sees two baby dinosaurs, one blue, one green. Bub and Bob wanted to fight the legendary robot to prove themselves. Bomberman is furious, and the twins get in a battle pose. FIGHT! Trivia *This is ACG's 10th battle, right after DK vs Protoman and right before Rayman vs Mario. *Pikachu is the first pokemon fighter in ACG battle history. *This is presently ACG's closet match. Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Replacer vs Original themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015